Parce que tu es la soeur du roi des singes
by Aracely L'Illusionniste
Summary: Atobe Daiki est la soeur d'Atobe Keigo et est tout son contraire, même si ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils se détestent au contraire. Elle aime se battre. Lorsqu'un jour cela tourne mal. (Tezuka x OC sous-entendu/évoqué)


Hey, tous !

J'étais en train de lire un OS sur Prince Of Tennis, et puis j'ai eu envie d'en écrire un.

Alors voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Parce que tu es la soeur du roi des singes.

Nous connaissons tous le King. Atobe Keigo. Le capitaine de la puissante équipe de tennis du lycée (oui, lycée) Hyotei. Mais connaissez-vous Atobe Daiki ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la petite soeur du King. Si celui-ci est fier, arrogant et digne, sa soeur, elle, est violente, froide, et se moque totalement de la richesse de sa famille. Son grand frère est toujours en compagnie de personnes de son rang et expose ses biens. Sa soeur est tout son contraire. Elle traîne dans les rues noires de Tokyo, passe son temps à se battre et s'habille généralement en treillis, sweet basket, toujours son skate sous le bras. De même, si le visage du King est toujours frais et reposé, son visage, à elle, est toujours parcouru de bleus, elle arbore de nombreuses cicatrices et ses cernes s'étendent exceptionnellement sous ses yeux. Son frère avait un port altier dont il était fier, elle était toujours voûtée et désinvolte. Alors oui, le même sang coule dans leurs veines, mais ni le frère ni la soeur ne se ressemblent, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Mais même sans ça, le frère et la soeur s'adorait, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se voyait sans l'autre. Elle arbore une chevelure rouge flamboyante semblable à ses effrayants yeux de la même couleur, elle est de taille moyenne, fine, musclée, une poitrine d'un B simple, son visage est un peu gâché par toutes ses cicatrices, pourtant, si elle faisait un effort, elle pourrait masquer les traces, se redresser, s'habiller "convenablement", et enfin, elle serait une fille très jolie. Cependant même ainsi elle ne serait jamais plus belle qu'en se battant. Mais présentement, elle cachait toujours la longueur de ses cheveux et sa poitrine sous de gros sweet, la faisait passer pour un appartenant au sexe masculin. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se battait, sa beauté se dévoilait. Ses cheveux volaient, sa démarche se faisait féline, son regard se teintait de malice et de cette arrogance caractéristique des Atobe, son visage s'illuminait. Elle devenait belle. Magnifique. Plus qu'en toute autre occasion. Parce que c'était son domaine, sa vie, sa jouissance.

 **Seulement un jour, tout avait basculé.**

Daiki se battait, encore et toujours. Elle aimait ça, elle avait un don pour le combat. Mais si elle pouvait se battre en club, elle savait qu'elle ne ressentirait jamais l'adrénaline du danger de la rue. Les combats que ce monde lui offrait était tout simplement jouissifs. Elle jeta un oeil à sa montre et jura. Zut, le match de son frère allait bientôt débuter et elle allait être en retard. Ce coup d'oeil fut une fraction de seconde de déconcentration. Fraction de seconde que son adversaire saisit. Il tira de sa poche un couteau suisse et l'abattit sur la cuisse de la jeune fille qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. Le second coup s'abattit près de son nombril. L'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines, elle assena un coup de pied retourné dans la mâchoire de l'homme qui lui faisait face et courut. Loin. De toutes ses forces. Elle se précipitait jusqu'au tournois de son frère, elle avait besoin de lui. Ses forces étaient décuplées par la douleur qui l'étourdissait. Son instinct étant plus fort, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ni son souffle court, ni le sang qui tâchait son jean et son sweet. Elle courait pour sa vie. Elle força encore l'allure en retirant son sweet lorsqu'elle vit le panneau qui indiquait la direction du court où jouait son frère.

Elle pressa sa main sur la blessure en courant toujours. _Vite. Plus vite. Encore un peu. J'y suis presque._ Elle s'auto-encourageait. Ce fut alors en t-shirt blanc tâché de rouge, de même que son jean, et les mains pleines de sang qu'elle déboula près du court. Elle s'élança vers le banc des Hyotei. Son frère était au milieu du court, débordant de charisme sous les acclamations de la foule. Elle savait. Elle ne pourrait pas se faire entendre tant que le silence ne se ferait pas. Mais il viendrait. Keigo claqua des doigts et le silence se fit. Alors elle hurla :

 _« - KEIGO !_ »

Sa voix était emplie de souffrance et de panique. Son frère se tourna vers elle, de même que toute la foule et l'adversaire de son frère. Tezuka Kunimitsu si elle se souvenait bien. Son frère se figea et elle vit son regard se glacer d'effroi. On entendit des insultes de filles folles de son frère, qui les ignora et s'élança vers sa soeur sous le regard surpris voir même choqué des Seigaku et des Hyotei qui ne l'avaient jamais vue.

Alors elle sentit. C'était bon. Elle était avec Keigo et elle pouvait s'en remettre à lui. Elle sentit la douleur affluer dans son corps et sa vue se brouilla. Son frère accéléra et la soutint le temps nécessaire à l'allonger sur un banc pendant que le vice-capitaine des Seigaku appelait les secours.

Tous ignoraient pourquoi le grand fier et arrogant Atobe Keigo prêtait-il attention à une fille vêtue pitoyablement, pas très belle, et ne semblant pas appartenir à la même classe sociale que le King. Sa soeur cynique, déclarait qu'il avait un match à jouer et qu'elle voulait le voir. _Maintenant_. Il refusa net, et l'on vit ses yeux se remplir de larme tandis qu'il serrait la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Elle murmura alors, renforçant l'inquiétude de tous :

« _\- J- je.. vais fermer les yeux… un instant._

 _\- Non ! Surtout pas ! s'exclama l'acrobate des Seigaku._

 _\- Attirez son attention, maintenez-la éveillée. Ordonna Yuushi Oshitari._ »

Alors, les seigaku tentèrent de faire les pitres tannique l'arbitre demandait ce que les équipes comptaient faire au capitaine des Seigaku, qui, lui, n'en savait absolument rien.

Alors, Daiki ferma les yeux. Et elle sombra.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce fut un bruit de dispute qui la tira des brumes du sommeil. Elle gémit de douleur avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de poser ses yeux sur les deux équipes qui squattaient sa chambre. Elle murmura faiblement aux deux fauteurs de trouble :

 _« - Hey… Vous. »_

On se tourna vers elle. La joie put se lire sur le visage du King. Elle afficha un grand sourire et ses doigts formèrent le "V" de la victoire. On l'accueillit avec joie. Elle murmura alors de nouveau :

 _« - Qui a gagné la rencontre ?_

 _\- Personne, on ne l'a pas encore jouée. fit le capitaine des Seigaku._

 _\- Et vous attendez une invitation ? Je suis réveillée maintenant, alors faites moi le plaisir de retourner sur le terrain ! vociféra-t-elle. »_

Il y eut des éclats de rire avant qu'elle ne demande pourquoi les Seigaku étaient là, et pourquoi ils avaient accepté de reporter leur finale.

 _« - Parce que tu es la soeur du roi des singes, et qu'il n'aurait pas joué convenablement si tu avais été mal. et on veut un adversaire au top de sa forme. déclara un première année en abaissant sa casquette, un air de défi dans le regard._

 _\- Eh bien maintenant, plus d'excuse, je vais bien, je suis au top, donc Keigo ira bien, et sera au top. Donc allez jouer cette finale ! »_

Ils vidèrent sa chambre et elle se redressa pour regarder la pluie taper contre la fenêtre. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'à partir de ce jour, elle aurait apprit la leçon et accepterait de cesser de se battre. Peut-être même qu'elle se servirait de son don pour le tennis que se transmettaient les Atobe.

Enfin bon. Elle verrait. Mais en tous cas, ça la tentait. Elle se sentait bien. plus qu'en se battant, même. Elle sourit franchement en voyant les tennismen de Seigaku courir sous la pluie et leur capitaine accompagné des Hyotei marcher tranquillement abrité sous son parapluie. Elle eut un léger rougissement lorsqu'elle le vit se retourner et la regarder, impénétrable. Il lui fit un petit signe auquel elle répondit, et chacun se replongea dans ses pensées.

Oui vraiment, elle aimait de plus en plus le tennis.


End file.
